Spoonfull of Brown Sugar
by River Eternity
Summary: He never understood the customs of the 21st century, how every morning, a man could wake up, and drink a whole cup of disgustingly bitter fluid, and enjoy it. However, one small situation may change his views of coffee and the likes. Oneshot Yami/Tea.


_I'm not entirely sure when this story takes place, but let me clear up that Yami/Yugi are still the same person. Kind of. You know what I mean...  
To be honest, I don't even know why I wrote this, or what it's about. =D_

_Because I always forget this.  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. I do however own the most awesome socks imaginable. Amen._

* * *

Tea sipped hastily on her soda, staring out into the crowd filled streets through the tinted glass of the coffee shop. Her eyes darted quickly from place to place, hoping for something interesing to catch her attention. Anything to stop her from staring. She once again glanced across from her, in his direction. She watched as he nochalantly played with the rim of his coffe cup, his expression vacant as he stared at it's contents. She hoped that he hadn't regretted spending time with her, as she could never tell for certain what he was thinking from his void expression. He stopped rimming the edges with his finger long enough to lift it to his mouth and take a hesitant sip. Before placing it onto the table, further away from him this time. He crossed his arms, and laid further back into the chair, his violet eyes flashed up to meet her azure ones, and she flushed from being caught staring.

"So, Tea, have you thought of what you would like to do today?" He enquired politely. She was momentarily dazed, and she almost asked him to repeat the question.

"Uh... well..." She replied hastily, "I hadn't really thought of what to do, Yugi said that you deserved some 'time off', whatever that means..."

"He worries about me too much," He said whilst flashing a genuine smile, "I don't think that he quite understands that I enjoy doing what I do for him. I don't really need any time off. But I suppose it is his body, so I can't refuse"

Tea wasn't sure how she should respond, so she just smiled and nodded.

Yami fell silent again, making up conversation fillers wasn't one of his strongest points. He slid his coffe cup closer to him, lifting it up and taking another sip. He never understood the customs of the 21st century, how every morning, a man or woman could wake up, and drink a whole cup of bitter fluid, hoping it would keep them going for the day. And how they could enjoy it. The flavour of the coffee itself wasn't so bad, it was the bitter aftertaste and the aching dryness that got to him. Perhaps he just wasn't quite used to it yet. No matter, he wished he had ordered the soda instead.

"Here is your order miss," A young woman said as she placed the large tray onto the tiny table, "You may ask for the bill when you are ready. Can I get you anything else?" She said with an obnoxiously sweet smile, causing Yami to frown. Were all young women as fake as this one?

"Oh, no thanks. But thank you." Tea said. Lifting the small plates off of the table, as the waitress yanked away the empty tray.

"Give me a holler when your done," She smiled that sickly sweet smile again, and sauntered off.

Yami continued to frown after the young lady. It seemed as if she had no sense of dignty, the way she strutted back to the kitchen. Yami believed she even saw her winking at one of the customers and waving cheekily at the poor baffled guy.

He turned back to face Tea, to find that she had placed one of the plates in front of him, as she was busy wiring into the other.

He examined the plates contents with curiosity, It looked rather odd, it was quite small, square and dark brown, it didn't look particularly appitizing. Beside it was a large, round, white goo that appeared to be melting. Was it supposed to do that?

He looked up at Tea with a puzzled expression. "What is this?"

Tea looked surprised, and answered back, "Don't tell me you've never seen a brownie before?"

"A what?"

"A brownie, they're like... little cakes, made out of chocolate, It's a major sugar rush in a cake, generously topped with even more sugar... and Ice-cream, you've never seen Ice-cream?" She babbled out.

Yami looked even more confused than before, as he stared iredeculously at her.

"Look, just try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. They go absolutely great with coffee." She exclaimed. Holding a spoon out to him. He took it from her, hesitantly cutting off a piece of the brown substance, and placed it in his mouth.

Tea laughed at his expression, "It isn't poison Yami" She teased, "Any good?"

"I suppose" He said grimacing.

"It takes quite a while to get used to it if you've never tried it before." She said giggling, "You should see your face!"

She fiddled a bit with her own dish, before picking up a piece of her own, brownish substance.

"Here, try some of mine. It's just chocolate cake. You might like this one better" She said, holding out the fork to him.

Instead of taking the fork like she expected him to, he reached over, and sealed his lips over the cake as she held the fork. She blushed the same colour as her bright red t-shirt on noticing the small distance between them. He looked up at her innocently.

"You were right. It does taste better."

Her eyes glanced involantarily down to his lips, and back into his eyes. Her heart lept to her throat as he began to lean closer. She closed her eyes, unbelieving of what was going to happen.

"Tea, you have cake on your cheek." She could almost hear him smiling, she flushed an even darker shade than before, completely horrified her eyes snapped open, and she began to pull away.

"Let me get that for you" He whispered, before kissing her cheek. But instead of pulling away like she thought he would, he pulled her closer, and kissed her lips with a firey passion. Engulfing her entirely, making her forget momentarily where she was, and what her name was. She could feel his hand caressing her cheek at the same time, and almost melted from desire. She could hardly believe that Yami, the ancient king of Egypt, was kissing her. It was just too unreal.

All to soon, he pulled away, as a metal plate, with a reciept attatched was thrust in between them.

"Here's your bill. Have a nice day" The waitress sneered, at them before srutting off once agaim.

Yami was once again sitting in the same position as he was earlier, laid back, arms crossed, but this time with a cheshire grin spread across his features.

Tea flushed again, this time, for being caught in the act, she hid her beet red face behind her hands. And her face stretched into a mirror grin of his.

Yami casually took another sip of his coffee, and for the first time, he was beginning to like the customs of the 21st century.

* * *

_A review would be great. And I would love you forever.  
__=3_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
